pitch_perfectfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Ligue Nationale des Dragons Ninjas Laser A Cappella
La Ligue Nationale des Dragons Ninjas Laser A Cappella est une battle organisée pour la première fois entre différents groupes acapellas. Règles La Ligue nationale des Dragons Ninjas Laser A Cappella est basée sur deux règles simples : 1. Chanter une chanson appartenant à la catégorie affichée. 2. Interrompre un autre groupe en faisant attention à garder le tempo imposé. Si au moins un membre d'un groupe ne respecte pas une de ces règles, l'équipe au complet est éliminée de la confrontation. Catégories Seules 4 catégories du concours sont connues : *Chansons qui parlent de fesses *L'amour version country *Les conquêtes de John Mayer *Le Hip Hop des années 90 Paroles Chansons qui parlent de fesses Pieter : She had dumps like a truck truck truck Thighs like what what what Pieter and Kommissar : All night long Kommissar : Let me see that thong Pieter : I like it when the beat goes da na da na Baby make your booty go da na da na (Kommissar : baby) Girl I know you wanna show da na da na Pieter et Kommissar : That thong th thong thong thong ---- Tone Hanger #1 : Shake shake shake, shake shake shake Shake your booty, shake your booty Oh, shake shake shake, shake shake shake Shake your booty, shake your booty ---- Stacie : Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans) Boots with the fur (Bellas : With the fur) The whole club was lookin at her She hit the floor (Fat Amy : She hit the floor) Next thing you know Shawty got (Bellas : low low low low low low low low) ---- Clay : TJ, can you handle this ? TJ : David, can you handle this ? David : Clay, can you handle this ? Clay : I don't think they can handle this ! I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you ready for this jelly (this jelly) I don't think you ready for this jelly (my booty) I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe ---- Benji : I like big butts and I can not lie You other brothers can't deny That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist And a round thing in your face You get sprung, Jesse : Wanna pull out your tough Amour version country Tone Hanger #3 : I went sky divin', I went rocky mountain climbin', I went 2.7 seconds on a bull name Fumanchu. And I loved deeper, And I spoke sweeter, And I ---- Beca : I dug my key into the side (Bellas : to the side) Of his pretty little suped up (Bellas : 4 wheel drive) Carved my name into his leather seats... I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, Slashed a hole in all 4 tires. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. Les conquêtes de John Mayer Das Sound Machine #2 : Making my way downtown Walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound ---- Chloe : We are never ever ever getting back together, We are never ever ever getting back together, You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me But we are never ever ever ever getting back together ---- Bumper : Oh what's love got to do, got to do with it What's love but a second hand emotion What's love got to do, got to do with it Who needs a heart When a heart can be broken Hip Hop des années 90's Pieter : This is how we do it. Kommissar : I'm kinda buzzed and it's all because (Das Sound Machine : This is how we do it) South Central does it like nobody does (Das Sound Machine : This is how we do it) To all my neighbors you got much flavor (Das Sound Machine : This is how we do it) Let's ---- Cynthia Rose : Girls you know you better watch out Some guys, some guys are only about That thing, that thing, that thing ---- Pieter : That girl is poison Never trust a big butt and smile That girl is poison ---- Fat Amy : Here we go yo, here we go yo So what so what so what's the scenario Here we go yo, here we go yo So what so what so what's the scenario ---- Pieter : Insane in the membrane (Insane in the brain!) Insane in the membrane (Insane in the brain!) ---- Emily : I got all I need when I got you and I I look around me, and see a sweet life I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight You're getting me, getting me through the night Résultats *Les Treblemakers sont disqualifiés dès la première catégorie après que Benji a changé les paroles de Baby Got Back de Sir-Mix-a-Lot. *Les Green Bay Packers sont éliminés juste après, dans la deuxième catégorie, lorsque Clay ne parvient pas à trouver de chanson à temps. *Les Tonehangers sont disqualifiés à la fin de la troisième catégorie quand Bumper interprète What's Love Got to Do With It de Tina Turner qui n'est pas une conquête de John Mayer. *Les Barden Bellas sont éliminées après qu'Emily a chanté une de ses chansons, soit un titre original qui ne faisait, qui plus est, pas partie de la catégorie. *Das Sound Machine remporte le concours et ainsi la carte cadeau de 42 000 $ valable dans les restaurants Dave & Buster's. Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Pitch Perfect 2 Catégorie:The Barden Bellas Catégorie:The Treblemakers Catégorie:Das Sound Machine Catégorie:The Green Bay Packers Catégorie:The Tonehangers